The Supervisor Connection
by wyntersun
Summary: (A CSI, CSI:Miami and CSI:NY crossover)It's a mandatory convention, everyone has to attend. The three supervisors meet over a couple of drinks and discuss life. GC, HC, MS


**TITLE:** The Supervisor Connection  
**AUTHOR:** wyntersun a.k.a csimiamie126  
**SUMMARY:** It's a mandatory convention, everyone has to attend. The three supervisors meet over a couple of drinks and discuss life.  
**RATING:** FRT, T  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CSI, CSI: Miami, nor CSI:NY, its characters. CBS and Jerry B own everything, except this plot.  
**A/N:** This is probably the WORST idea for a plot in the history of fan fics. Curse you plot bunny! Anyway, this is a crossover fic, across the board, so I had to post in each. This is also shipper fic, of course, Gil/Catherine, Horatio/Calleigh and Mac/Stella. Hope you enjoy. cocks shotgun to hunt the plot bunny

* * *

_**Chapter One: The evidence gets connected in the heat**_

He should have shaved.

Gil Grissom sighed as he touched his rough beard and waited for his drink. It was one lonely night. He had just given a full lecture on the help of Entomology in crime scene investigation. "As if they needed to know anyway" he thought.

Every CSI division in the whole country surely has _one_ entomologist in their team, a few made into supervisors, yet nevertheless…

This was entirely pointless.

"Leading to Make the Difference; Supervising to Solve" was the theme to the _First Annual Supervisors Convention. _Catherine had persuaded him to come, since she was busy at the Swing Shift.

"It would take your mind off Ecklie for a few days…" he remembered her telling him. And so, he agreed.

* * *

He loosened his tie and ordered his personal favorite, Irish coffee.

It was rather unusual for a person to drink coffee in the night, what more in a well funded convention. But if Mac Taylor needed something to get away from the stupid anxiety building up in him, the coffee was his long time refuge.

"Be careful… And sleep!" Stella had reminded him. He managed to grimace at her parting words. And up to that night, while he was sitting alone in that stool, he remembered how she glanced to her left and right, just to see if someone she knew was there, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

A long overdue kiss, in his opinion.

* * *

He felt for his breast pocket for the nth time he could remember.

His shades were still there, the "same old, brand new" ones she had bought for him.

"I'm sorry for destroying your glasses…" she apologized when she had given the pair to him. "You didn't need to Calleigh…" came Horatio Caine's reply. Calleigh shrugged and said, "I _felt_ entirely responsible for it… I should not have sat on it…" Horatio grinned, "It was my fault anyway."

She kissed him quickly, and as the final call came through, she whispered to him, "Take care…"

"I will…" he replied. And before going in, he waved the parting good bye.

"Your calamari, Dr. Grissom…" the bartender said as Grissom looked up. Grissom thanked him as he took a small sip. It was the first night he was away from Catherine, just to be in this convention, and now he was getting the nerves.

"Dr. Grissom…"

He looked at his left, then his right, then noticed a fellow CSI, wearing a decent suit, with a slightly loosened tie, waving once at him. He walked to him and said, "Good evening, Dr. Grissom."

"Please, call me Gil, or Grissom… Just don't add the doctor anymore…"

"Understood. Detective Mac Taylor, New York." Came the reply. Mac extended his hand, and Grissom shook it. "Mind if I join you doctor… I mean Gil?"

"No, not at all…" Grissom said as Mac sat down the empty stool and drank his coffee.

Grissom raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you drink coffee at night Detective Taylor?" Mac simply shrugged and replied, "Makes me easy I guess. Pre-lecture nervousness… And no Physics concept could help me clear it." Grissom smiled, "Ah, the speaker for tomorrow. 'The Relevance of Physics'…"

"Do the others have to know?" Mac asked. Grissom laughed for a short while and said, "Nice to meet someone who believes this is all pointless…" Mac nodded in reply. "Well, not entirely… Your lecture, helped me understand why my partner is fascinated of butterflies… I certainly have something to share when I get back…"

As he set down the glass, Grissom smiled and said, "Glad to know my lecture can make a difference…"

"Sleep? I don't need to… Well, I do, but still… How's everything there?"

Mac smiled as he heard the familiar voice. When a CSI near Grissom's left disappeared from his line of sight, he saw the familiar, red-haired lieutenant talking on his phone, rubbing his temples, yet smiling somehow. Grissom looked at the lieutenant as well, and commented, "Someone seems to be happy…"

When Horatio was finished, he heard an invitation from a familiar acquaintance.

"Lieutenant Caine…"

He smiled as he waved at Mac, and then grabbed his drink. He approached the two, and shook hands with Mac. "Lieutenant Caine, this is Dr.Gil Grissom from Las Vegas; Gil, Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami."

"From the entomology speech… Fascinated by it…" Horatio said as he shook hands with Grissom. "Miami… I believe you have met my colleagues?" Grissom asked as Horatio finished his taste of the drink. "Yes, Mr. Brown and Miss Willows… How are they?"

"Good, good… You are the one giving the lecture on arsons and explosives?"

Horatio nodded. "Do you guys really need that?" The two other supervisors shook their heads. "That's three people who seem to think so…" Mac noted. Grissom, pointing at the other supervisors , said, "Only a few more to go… Oh, by the way Lieutenant Caine, though late it might seem, I should thank you for helping our team catch the criminal…"

Horatio simply replied, "We all do our job to keep this fair country safe…" Mac followed, "I see cross jurisdictions is familiar to everyone…" Grissom sighed and said, "Crime evolves… And so must we…"

"Why, Dr. Grissom… I cannot believe you have found the answer to a question I've been asking myself…" Horatio told him. Grissom shrugged and said, "Actually lieutenant, I believe Detective Taylor and I have the same question…"

The three gentlemen laughed. "Finally, I'm liking this convention…" Mac said as he drained his Irish coffee.

"Hear, hear!" Grissom and Horatio said in unison.

_TBC

* * *

_

Now… That's some weird start for a fic… ;; I apologize for the weirdness. I thank my friend samjackshipper for the title. Care for some R and R? (I think the first R is finished? ; ).P.S, I felt a few scenes here were slashy… It wasn't meant to be! ;-p


End file.
